


Dead tired

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 20:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn shares a moment with Phillip in his office





	Dead tired

“I’m dead tired”Kathryn said to Phillip 

“What’s got you in a mood?”Phillip asked his friend 

“Sarah has me helping her all night with a project for school”Kathryn revealed to him 

“What kind of project?”Phillip stares at her 

“A science project and I barely got any sleep afterwards”Kathryn rambled 

Phillip walked over and hugged her taking her by surprise 

“What’s this for?”Kathryn asked him 

“You looked like you needed one”Phillip explained to her


End file.
